A Brief History Lesson
by millie-mione
Summary: Perhaps there's more to Sybil Trelawney than meets the eye. Characters belong to JK Rowling and Frank L. Baum.


  
  
Sybil Trelawney returned to her native Oz after almost seventeen years to make a journey to the Emerald City with a few Order members ( everybody except Kingsley Shacklebolt). They strolled along the Quadling country which was the shortest route. She and Dumbledore exchanged an interesting conversation along the way.

" It's good to be home, isn't it, Sybil?"

"Yes, sir. It is."

"How much longer do you think it will take us to reach the Emerald City?"

" Not too much longer, about ten more minutes."

" Perhaps we have time for a sit. I'd love to hear about Oz's wonderful history."

" Well, I'm an expert on the facts, Albus . My granny used to tell me all sorts of stuff," she said waving her erected head proudly. " Oz used to be an large island South of Greece, almost as big as Australia . It housed seven sacred temples, four of them prophetic. Well, I'm sure you've heard tell of the fall of Mount Olympus. When the Pantheon of gods and goddesses perished, their remains fell to the soil on the island and mutated everything. Trees and rocks became sentient beings that could talk and move, mere mortals got powers, and the ambrosia that so richly grew on Mount Olympus fell into the surrounding water sources. Naturally, that's why Oz doesn't have any squibs. The most interesting part of the whole history is the part that involves the three Fates. They, being prophetic entities that forged destiny, foresaw their impending demise, thus they hailed the high priestesses of the four prophetic temples and summoned them to the center of the island for a meeting. The Fates merged into an all-seeing sphere to ensure their survival in the crisis. When the priestesses arrived, the orb endowed them with special powers over the elements that ordin-ary witches and wizards do not have.

The western high priestess governed water, the southern high priestess, fire, the northern priestess, earth, and the eastern priestess governed the wind. There were two downsides to having such powers. The first was that were a priestess to suffer defeat at the hands of a neighboring priestess , then the victor gained the loser's principality, lest the loser has an heir. If there were a son or daughter, then the neighbor dueled the scion to the death. The second condition stated that no priestess could outlive her time on earth, lest her element vanquish her. This is why the Wicked Witch of the West died by water, and her twin died as a result of the wind picking up the Gale house and dropping it on her. It was said that a scion of the south would rise at the defeat of the four priestesses and take complete rule. That scion was Dorothy Gale.

Before Dorothy was born, Oz suffered the wrath of the two wicked sisters. The fact that they had half of Oz's territory between them made them quite powerful. Glinda could only do so much, and Helene of the south was dying. Her son and his wife wanted to take the sisters on,but Helene advised against it. She thought that their place was beside their soon to be born baby girl. The two sisters took it as a sign that the south would not rise against them, this prompted the witch of the east to journey to the sacred temple which housed the all-seeing sphere and tried to declare herself victorious, but the orb warned her of the baby that was going to be born to the south. Naturally, she took steps to ensure her victory. She snuck to the home where Dorothy's mum and dad stayed and left them a little present for the baby. The present was a music box. It didn't seem all that out of place;because, they lived in Munschkinland, and the munschkins always gave nice surprises.

Dorothy's mum played the music for the baby; the instrumental music was said to have been lovely until the vocalist sang . Her song was not a song, it turned out to be a curse that summoned a depthless vortex or black hole, if you will. As you well know, nothing can escape black holes. When Dorothy's mum realized what was going on, she made a mad dash for the door all the while screaming for her husband to wake up and get moving, but she was too late to save herself and her sleeping husband. Strangely, through some miracle, Dorothy's bassonet made it out the door. When it was finished, neither head nor hair of either parent nor the house where they stayed could be found. It was as if they'd never even existed.

Munsckin miners traveled to the southern palace to see their queen, but by the time they got there, she was in the throes of death . In her last moments, she left Glinda her principality to rule until Dorothy came of age to take over.

Glinda accepted and sent Dorothy to live in safety with relatives who left Oz a long time ago. She sent a dog to be her companion and to act as a familiar / guardian.

You know all about Dorothy's defeat of her foes. You know, she makes me think of Mr. Potter. Albus, look out in front of you. There's the palace; we've reached the Emerald City!"

"It's magnificent."

" I can't wait for you to meet our beneficent sovereign. I'm sure that she'll know of a way to help us win this fight."


End file.
